Lost but Found
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Alittle fic between two girls who understand as much as they know. An Elma/Lucil thing. Rated T for cursing and upcoming someother stuff.
1. Elma's screwed up past

As a kid, Elma was picked on for being the only fat kid in Luca Elementary School. Children would throw things at her, calling her 'Fatass!' 'Lardo!' 'Pig!' 'Lardass!' etc.

She's not good at sports especially when it came to any activities that involves running. She's not good with classwork either.

She has ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) and ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder). Making it hard for her to pay attention in class.

And because of that, she doesn't have any friends.

Most of the time when her parents are at home, they're telling her to stop eating junk food and start bringing her grades up. Even though they know why she can't concentrate in school, the father said to the doctor, "We don't need those pills. She'll grow out of it when she leaves Luca Elementary."

But sadly, it didn't.

Because of Elma's father stupid decision, it's now to the point where whenever she would try to pay attention, she would wonder off into her own little world. Do something that's very random and think of why she's doing that. Whenever she was doing her homework, her mind would trail off to somewhere else and forget about what she needed to do. And would cause her to run around in the playground hyperactive getting on all the equipment more than once.

If someone saw all this happening to Elma, they'd say, 'Poor kid.' 'Don't worry about that girl, Sweetheart. She's just another retard.' 'I wonder why she's like that.' or, 'Maintain that animal, would ya? She almost knocked over my kid!'

But surprisingly, it doesn't bother Elma at all.

Her teachers see this outside when she's being bullied and don't know why either.

They even talked to her parents who said they didn't know, along with not caring.

974987128734901723984798172739049871293749719827390409123749817283974970172093749287349801

Three years later, Elma and her family transferred from Luca to Kilika High School where she's being picked on because of her problems from Elementary School.

She lost alot of weight from excersiing and eating healthy food. Eating a little bit of junk food now and then.

She still doesn't have any friends at that school since Freshman year.

All except one.


	2. As Saying Goes

Her name is Lucil.

She's the most popular girl in school. She's good in sports, and has made honor roll for as long as she can remember.

Girls love her and want to be like her while boys try and hook up with her. She's the nicest person to ever run into. She first met Elma in her Freshmen year when she saw Dona and Leblanc were calling her names and throwing things at her.

She said she saw her around by herself wondering the halls every so often and they've been friends ever since.

56346567567467487846767345634555555555533333333456245632457886773

One day at school, Elma was running through the hallway trying to find Lucil who told her meet her at her locker, but didn't see her there.

"Commander-kun! Commander-kun, where are you?" She called out through the halls. Then, she sees Lucil walking from the gym completely drenched from playing Blitzball, "Commander-kun!"

Lucil hears Elma call her as she went into the girls' locker room to change. When she came out, Elma was sitting right beside the locker room door waiting for her to come out.

She smiled. "Hello, Elma." Seeing Elma look up at the red-head.

"Hi, Commander-kun. I've been looking all over for you," Elma said hugging Lucil's legs, "You said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh, yes, I did," Lucil said reaching into her pocket, "I wanted to give you something." And pulled out a dark brown headband that has a few belt buckles on it.

Elma gasped in awe at the gift Lucil gave her. No one has ever given her anything like this before.

She puts the headband around her head feeling how perfectly it fit her head and smiled. "Wow! This is really nice!"

"I didn't know what you liked so I bought you that headband for you," Lucil said, "I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Thanks, Commander-kun!" Elma gives Lucil a tight hug who lightly laughs at her friends happy reaction, and hugs her back.

Somewhere across the hallway, a woman named Leblanc with her friend Dona were watching Elma hug Lucil who ruffled the brunette's short hair.

That made her mad.

Leblanc is the other most popular girl in Kilika High School. Everyone respected her and looked up to her.

They all worship and love her except for Lucil. The only person she can't make fall in love.

"Look at that red-head, Dona. She's the only one out of everyone in this school I can't seem to be my friend," She said.

"I know. All she cares about is that...that...hyperactive retard," Dona said as Leblanc slammed her locker.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't even know how she became a Senior. All she ever does it do half of her work one minute, and run out of the class room when she's in her own little world. Why don't her parents just put her on some medication or something to make her act normal?"

"I don't know. I guess her folks are too poor for their own good," Dona remarked as Leblanc chuckled at that and saw Lucil and Elma walk to their next period class, "I guess you can't win everyones heart, Leblanc."

The blonde girl didn't say anything when Dona said that.

...Thinking otherwise.


End file.
